Sharing Wishes (video)
Sharing Wishes is the 20th Hi-5 Australia DVD in November 1, 2006 by Roadshow Entertainment. Songs Infobox Share Everything With You.png|Share Everything With You Infobox Special.png|Special Infobox Wish Upon A Star.png|Wish Upon A Star Cast Hi-5 * Tim Harding * Kathleen de Leon Jones * Charli Delaney * Nathan Foley * Kellie Hoggart Puppeteers * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Erin Marshall as Chatterbox DVD Menu Bandicam 2019-01-30 21-16-57-127.jpg Bandicam 2019-01-30 21-17-29-619.jpg Bandicam 2019-01-30 21-17-57-484.jpg Bandicam 2019-01-30 21-18-25-918.jpg Bandicam 2019-01-30 21-18-53-377.jpg Bandicam 2019-01-30 21-19-15-494.jpg Bandicam 2019-01-30 21-19-37-331.jpg Bandicam 2019-01-30 21-19-56-268.jpg Bandicam 2019-01-30 21-20-30-332.jpg Bandicam 2019-01-30 21-21-04-463.jpg Bandicam 2019-01-30 21-21-36-681.jpg Bandicam 2019-01-30 21-22-02-819.jpg Bandicam 2019-01-30 21-22-07-323.jpg Segments *The Hi-5 band welcomes us and sings Night Time, Sleep Time. *Share Everything With You *KELLIE and Chats imagine the starfish living up in the sky. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 43 (Wonderful creatures). *CHARLI pretends to be a crane bird. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 3 (Arts and crafts). *TIM tells us about the people who had his guitar before he had it. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 17 (Things). *KATHLEEN puts a wishing well in the garden and she wishes to meet her hideaway friend (Jup Jup). Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 45 (Dreaming and wishing). *NATHAN rolls out his swag in the shade of a tree and by a billabong. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 32 (Animals). *CHARLI shows us a baby wombat. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 44 (Mysteries). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about three children (Charli, Tim, and Nathan) that attend to a magic school, the teacher (Kathleen) puts on a magic show and the children try their first magic tricks. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 43 (Wonderful creatures). *Special *Grandpa frog TIM sings to three little frogs (Nathan, Kellie, and Kathleen) to make them sleep. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 25 (Age). *CHARLI gets a bed ready for a lion toy. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 24 (Building). *KELLIE and Chats look at the stars at night and watch the constellations they make. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 32 (Animals). *NATHAN makes a giant dreamcatcher. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 45 (Dreaming and wishing). *KATHLEEN rides a bubble to Bubble land. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 38 (Imaginative). *CHARLI pretends to be a lotus flower. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 42 (Wonderful nature). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a forgetful fairy (Kathleen) who has to light the fairy lights in the forest, her friends (Tim the pixie, Charli the butterfly and Kellie the troll) help her every evening and this time the fairy lost her magic torch and another thing she can't remember. Originally from Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 2 (Working). *Wish Upon A Star *The Hi-5 band sings Night Time, Sleep Time before they say goodnight during the credits. Video Gallery Hi-5_Sharing_Wishes_Intro.png Opening_Sharing_Wishes.png Hi-5 Share Everything With You.png Kellie S8 E43.png Charli S8 E3 1.png Tim S8 E17.png Kathleen S8 E45.png Nathan S8 E32.png Charli S8 E44 3.png Sharing Stories S8 E43.png Hi-5 Special.png Tim S8 E25.png Charli S8 E24 2.png Kellie S8 E32.png Nathan S8 E45.png Kathleen S8 E38.png Charli S8 E42 1.png Sharing Stories S8 E2.png Hi-5 Wish Upon A Star.png Credits_Sharing_Wishes.png Children's_Framework_Sharing_Wishes.png Other DVDs Available * Mix It Up * Space Magic * Hi-5 Holiday * It's A Hi-5 Christmas (Video) * Hi-Energy * Magical Treasures * Dance Hits Volume 2 * Surfing Safari Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:2006 Category:Series 8 Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Rob Cotterill Category:Episodes directed by Jonathan Geraghty Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Hi-5 videos